Alight
by Azure Neko
Summary: The match between Hera and her sole demigod son was the most exciting thing to happen in Half-Blood Camp for ages. The gods of Olympus wouldn't miss an event like that. Spinoff of Hero of Heaven by HistorianoftheKais.


Summery: The match between Hera and her sole demigod son was the most exciting thing to happen in Half-Blood Camp for ages. The gods of Olympus wouldn't miss an event like that. Spinoff of Hero of Heaven by HistorianoftheKais. Which you need to go read. _**Right now.**_

* * *

They weren't letting on to the demigods, but all of Olympus was aware of Hera's plans for a ninjustu demonstration match. It was a hotly anticipated event. Hephaestus was briefly more overworked than Hermes, filling all the orders for upgrades to H-TVs all over Olympus, as well as making sure there were enough cameras in place to catch the best angles of the fight. (He also became richer in Favor than King Midas.)

On the day of the fight, an intimate little family gathering occurred in Zeus' own palace. Zeus, Ares, Hestia, Hermes, Hephaestus and Demeter all lounged comfortably on traditional couches done up in dark leather with an eagle in flight stitched on the surface in gold. The rest of the furniture was dark oak trimmed in gold. The central focus of the room was the largest Hephaestus-TV in Olympus, at three feet tall by five feet wide. On the opposite was a an exaggerated mural of Zeus welcoming Hephaestus into the ranks of the Olympians. It was probably the most tastefully decorated room in the Sky God's palace.

"This should be most interesting. I don't think I've seen our eldest sister in battle since the Titan war ended."

Hestia was wearing a brand new dress for the occasion, although her feet were bare and ash-stained as usual.

"That's cause dear old mum ain't been in a fight since the end of the Golden Age."

Ares, by contrast, wore modern clothing. A black t-shirt proudly declared him "Battle-born" in spiky red letters. Tattered black jeans clung to his legs, ending in a pair of studded black leather boots.

"Now nephew, that isn't quite true. She settled down quite a bit after you were born, but Hera was very much a battle maiden in her youth."

Demeter punctuated her comment with a noisy chomp on a spoonful of cereal.

"Really? I never knew that."

Hermes leaned forward to grab his wine. Being an informal occasion, no cup-bearers were present. Instead a low table in the center held an abundance of fresh fruit, wines, and anything else the half-dozen gods might want.

"Oh yes, it's how she caught your father's eye you know, always in the front lines with our brothers."

"That's enough."

Zeus interrupted the conversation curtly. The thunder god had abandoned his sharp business suit for a change, but his current outfit was just as extravagant in its way. A royal purple toga trimmed in gold denoted his (nominal) authority and was much easier to lounge in.

"The show is about to start."

Ares hadn't expected much out of this little event, despite the stories coming out of Half-blood Camp of Naruto's power. Right up until Hera turned the arena into a deadly hailstorm of metal. Then the war god found himself enraptured. His mother and half sibling fought with a fearsome glee that echoed with his very being. He snarled in frustration when Naruto fired a Rasengan volley at Hera. It became a pleased hiss when she shrugged it off and came back at the brat ferociously. They were beautiful and terrible even through the filter of a camera and Ares found himself bitterly regretting the decision not to watch in person. Never had he dreamed such base force slept within his scheming political creature of a mother. When the arena exploded, ending the match, Ares couldn't restrain his enthusiasm any longer.

"Oh Fuck yeah! Now that's what it's about!"

He leapt to his feet and pumped his fist. Then Ares turned to his fellow Olympians with a huge grin on his face.

" Oh man, did you guys see that? Mother was amazing!"

Reactions varied. The two goddesses looked stunned, eyes wide and hands pressed to their mouths. Hephaestus smiled and nodded. Hermes seemed impressed and a little frightened, and Zeus- Zeus was paying no heed to his surroundings whatsoever. He leaned forward, every iota of his attention fixated on the image of his wife. The sky god slowly swallowed. Onscreen, Chiron declared the match over and organized a few campers digging the combatants out of their crater. Ares dropped his hands as the broadcast ended, abruptly feeling cold. Zeus leaned back, licking his lips.

"How lovely..."

Embarrassed, Ares grabbed his coat and ran for the door. He babbled some excuse he barely understood himself as he left. Ares overheard his divine siblings making similar escapes, but the last word belonged to Demeter.

"My Zeus, you look like you enjoyed that!"

* * *

This little one-shot came out during a long night shift when I didn't have any internet to distract myself with. What can I say? Hero of Heaven is fantastic. Go read it. Now.


End file.
